My Life - Cubed
by confusing-dream-star
Summary: An ongoing story about shadns' minecraft life. M for cursing, and sexual themes.
1. The time I fell in love, part 1

_A minecraft fanfiction - I do not own minecraft._

Heyo. My name is Shadns, but I like to be called by Dream.  
I'm your average minecraftian, with your average tools, your average redstone builds, and all that crap.  
Sometimes my LIFE ain't so average.

Like the time I fell in love.

Oh, it was a normal day in the scorching desert heat, trying to pour water over my crops so they wouldn't burn. I usually HATE the desert biome, but I wanted to test some redstone on sand, for the sake of curiosity. I guess I summoned attention when I cursed aloud, a result of a god damn creeper.  
"Everything all right there, kitty?"  
I nearly dropped my XP to the sound of another player.  
"SHIT, man, you scared me!" I turned around, and was quite astonished of what I saw.  
He was so handsome. I wasn't sure if it was the blue eyes, the violet hoodie, or the light brown, spiky hair, but did I want it.  
But did the bastard just call me a kitty?  
I pulled out my enchanted bow, this guy was only asking for a fight.  
But then he laughed.  
I was getting madder and madder by the minute, because nothing seemed to even make him consider how much trouble his ass was in.  
What kind of guy did he think he was?

"Hey kitty, didn't you realize this is a no PVP area?" he chuckled.

"Stop calling me kitty! I HAVE a NAME you know!" I admit my voice sounded childish at the moment.

"Well so-ree, but that skin proves so much. My name is Tristan, yours?" he held out a hand.

"Shadns. But you can call me Dream."  
The moment I touched his hand, sparks flew.  
No literally, they FLEW.

I cursed again. The redstone was all over the place now.

How many creepers spawn in the desert, anyway?!

"Let me help ya out there, kitty." he started picking up my redstone.  
AND he called me that name again, the son of a bitch.

"Okay, TRISTAN, why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be... I dunno... Making statues of dicks or something?" because it seemed like he was just that full of himself, I thought.

Tristan laughed again. "No, kitty, I was just wandering. Start over?" he handed me my redstone and held out a hand.  
It took me a second to reach out again, for I didn't trust this guy.  
He didn't... seem human.  
Or as close to 'human' as a minecraftian could get.


	2. The time I fell in love, part 2

The next morning, I almost screamed.  
I didn't remember Tristan because of my drowsiness.  
He was sleeping on top of me, his face burrowed in my breasts, snoring quietly.  
I shoved him off my bed and got up.

"What was that for, kitty?" he smirked, even as he stretched.  
I was trying to keep my eyes off his rippling muscles.  
Without answering him, I trudged to the kitchen.  
I really didn't feel like offering him anything, so I grabbed a single raw chicken from my enderchest and threw it in the furnace.  
Tristan slid down the stairs like a child, asking me, "Where's my food?"  
I flipped him off before taking the fresh hot chicken out from the furnace and nibbled on it.

Why did I even let him stay anyway?  
Was it his charm? His touch of innocence?  
Pffft. Innocence?

I still gotta find out more about this guy.

After finishing the chicken, I pulled out some rotten flesh and threw it at Tristan.  
"That's all you're getting."  
Before he could respond, I locked my furnace and stomped upstairs.

I should of locked the door to my room as well when I was getting dressed.  
This time I actually did scream, throwing a pillow at Tristan and telling him to fuck off.  
He only laughed and sat on the couch, staring at my bare stomach as if he was waiting for me to take off my bra.  
I gave up after 5 minutes under a towel, and simply put on my sweats and tee.

Tristan followed me around like a puppy that day. Judging my redstone, obnoxiously suggesting I do this and that, putting blocks down just to screw with me.  
By the end of the day I swear I almost hated him more then a creeper.  
But little did I know that the time that he was.


	3. The time I fell in love, part 3

Again, I was stupid enough to let him spend another night at my house.  
I didn't even know what was in his inventory.

I was also stupid enough to let him sleep in my bed again.  
I woke up in the middle of the night to him squeezing me in my sleep.  
"Tristan... I can't... BREATH," I struggled and hoped he would wake up.

"Sorry kitty..." he mumbled, and rolled over.

The next morning, he was again sleeping with his head in my breasts.  
I pushed him off again, thinking how this was probably becoming a daily routine.

This time I got him cooked chicken too. I felt bad for judging him so early.

"Yo, kitty, do you want to see my house this time?"  
I was slightly startled by this request, but I accepted anyway.  
We warped to... Nothing.

"Where the hell is your house?"

"It's underground, smartass."

I blushed. "Oh..."  
Something about him really sets me off. In too many ways to explain.  
It's like he strikes my instincts like a creeper, but comforts me like home.  
Tristan punched a sign and we warped to a cave. It was dark and creepy.

"Aren't you ever attacked by monsters in a place this dark?" I squinted while I tried to study the place.

"Oh.. That.. I guess I'm lucky." he shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Tristan attempted to shift the subject. "I'll put up some torches now, if it makes you feel better."  
He placed a torch in the middle of each room.  
Oh my god!  
This place was amazing. It was like an underground mansion!

"How long did it take you..." I started.  
Tristan interrupted me.  
"Look, kitty, I have something to say."

"..What."  
Tristan shifted his eyes suspiciously, stretching, anything that seemed to buy him time.

"Look, I know I've only known you for a couple of days... But..."

I crossed my arms, prodding him to go on.

"I really need your help."

Tristan sounded like this was something that would send him to jail, I didn't really understand.

"Help with what?" I asked, annoyed.

He was about to open his mouth when a creeper came and... Tackled him?  
No, it glomped him.  
It paid me no mind. "TRISTAN, I MISSED YOU!" it shouted.  
I was stunned and amazed. I couldn't pull out my sword, nor run.

"BETSY... GET OFF. NOW." Tristan was sweating and panicking, pushed the creeper off and stood up.

The creeper, 'Betsy', finally noticed me.  
"Fuck."


	4. The time I fell in love, part 4

'Betsy' started hissing at me. But she didn't run at me, or charge. She just stood in front of Tristan in a protective pose.  
Tristan buried his face in his hands and whimpered.  
"You found out."

I could barely speak.  
"Found out... That... You are... A... C-Creeper?"  
I wasn't scared. I was just really surprised. But more then just surprised. I was in utter shock. I don't know what was weirder - a friendly creeper, or a creeper dressed as a minecraftian.

Betsy stopped hissing and hugged Tristan's side. He didn't take his eyes off of mine when he pushed the creeper off.  
Neither did she.  
I backed up towards a wall and slumped down.  
"What now?"

Tristan sat on the floor as well, revealing his creeper form. He looked somewhat comical, because he still had his sweatshirt and jeans on.  
"You aren't scared?"

"No. I'm not scared. I'm just thinking about 2 nights in a row I had a fucking creeper in my cleavage."  
He winces as Betsy glares at Tristan. I smirked and hugged my legs.

"Is that your little creeper girlfriend?" I look the creeper up and down, trying to see if she looks different from any others.  
I guess all creepers look different, but it's hard to tell when you are running for your ass.

Tristan opened his mouth to object, but Betsy beat him to it.  
"No, I am his sister."  
Her hisses made it hard to hear her speak, and it was obvious that she had a hard time speaking.

"How come you aren't trying to kill me?"

"Because we are part minecraftian."

I gasped quietly. "Seriously?"

Tristan nods.  
Now I've finally figured out why I was so uneasy about him. He was a creeper.

"Even knowing my true side, will you help me?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?"

"Because you, my friend, are part creeper too."


End file.
